Everlasting Rivalry
by SukiR
Summary: Sequel to Just A Mission. Everything's going great for Ulquiorra and Orihime, until Grimmjow shows up, with a son! Now everything heads downhill and fast. Contains GrimmNel and UlquiHime. Rated M for future gore and blood and potential lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel! It takes place directly after JaM. Please keep in mind it might have a few gramatical/spelling errors since I kinda rushed to get it on here. I mean, look at how much longer this chapter is than all my other chapters! Took me about 8 hours to type, because I constantly took breaks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I think it's pretty good for a first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO. I ONLY OWN MY FANFICS AND OCS.**

* * *

"You're...you're pregnant?" Ulquiorra looked at her with mixed emotions in his eyes, one of the most prominent was his shock. Orihime smiled warmly at him and moved a few stray strands of hair off his forehead as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I'm carrying our second child, Ulquiorra." The black haired man looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and claiming her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back, both of them with closed eyes. They kissed tenderly for awhile before Ulquiorra moved away, prompting Orihime to open her eys. He smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers as he looked in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He was speechless. Orihime smiled and leaned forward, resting the side of her head against his chest and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but not too tight. He kissed the top of her head and let a single tear of joy slide down his cheek.

"I love you." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He was rendered utterly speechless. She was crying of happiness and held onto him tighter.

"I love you too." She said as more tears stained her cheeks. Ulquiorra smiled and slid one of his hands to her still flat abdomen.

"And I love you too, little one." He said as he gently rubbed his wife's lower stomach. She moved one of her own hands and laid it over his. She moved her head away fromhis chest and looked down at theirs hands over her abdomen.

"We both love you so much already." She said to their unborn child. Ulquiorra looked up at her smiling, and she returned his glance. He kissed her again.

"Does Tukiko know?" He asked after he pulled away.

"No. Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. I only found out about ten minutes ago, right before I walked in and asked you about your drawings. I took three tests to be sure. All of them said positive." She smiled warmly at him.

"I just can't believe we're having another child. It's...amazing!"

"It really is! It really, truly is! Thank you, Ulquiorra. For giving me both of our children."

"No..." He leaned forward until she was on her back and he was looking down at her, using his elbows for support. "Thank you, Orihime. You're the one who has to carry the children and give birth to them." She smiled up at him and rested a hand against his cheek, caressing his soft, pale skin with her thumb. He leaned down and kissed her, placing his hand on her abdomen. When he pulled away, they sat up. After about a minute, Orihime spoke.

"We should tell Tukiko."

"Yeah..." Ulquiorra and Orihime got off the bed and walked to Tukiko's. They entered the room and Orihime sat next to her daughter, who was busy coloring a drawing she did. "Sweetie, we have some big news for you." She said cheerfully.

"What is it?" The little girl looked up at Orihime with curious eyes. She glanced at Ulquiorra before returning her gaze to her mother.

"You're going to have a brother or sister."

"...I am?"

"Yes. Your mother has a baby inside of her." Ulquiorra told her sympathetically.

"There's a baby inside you?"

"Yes. He or she stays in my tummy until they're ready to come out."

"In your tummy? Did you eat them?" Orihime giggled at the comment, and Ulquiorra smiled.

"Of course not, Sweetie! Babies need to be in their mommy for a few months before they're born."

"But how do they get inside you?"

"Well, when a mommy and daddy decided they want a baby, the love they feel for each other causes a baby to start growing inside the mommy." Orihime said, trying to explain how pregnancies work to her three year old child.

"I don't get it..."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Ok..."

"Are you excited you'll have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah...I want a sister." Orihime giggled.

"We'll see." Orihime got up and walked over to Ulquiorra before the two left the room.

"You did a good job explaining." Ulquiorra stated as they walked into their room.

"Thanks."

"I would'nt have been able to think of an explanation."

"It wasn't a big deal. I just winged it, really."

"Hmm..."

A month and a half later, Orihime was beginning to feel nauseous when she woke up. She knew it meant the morning sickness was beginning to start, and was grudging it. One morning, the nausea was really strong, and she wound up rolling out of bed swiftly and running to the bathroom. Her sudden movement aroused Ulquiorra from his sleep, and he chased after her. She had shut the door, but Ulquiorra opened it and ran to her side. He kneeled beside her and rubbed her back as she vomited into the toilet. She sat still for a few minutes before flushing the toilet and standing up. She rinsed her mouth out and rested her elbow on the counter, looking into the sink as she ran her fingers through her hair. Finally, after a minute, she spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." She continued staring into the sink as she talked. She couldn't bring herself to face him. She didn't hear him respond, but felt him wrap his arms around her waist after a couple seconds.

"Don't apologize. I'm here for you, no matter the situation. I'm going to help you through this any way I can." Orihime smiled and turned in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid the side of her head against his chest.

"Thank you..."

"No need to thank me, Orihime." She smiled and held onto him a little tighter. She then felt the baby move a tiny bit, and gasped. Ulquiorra pulled away and looked at her alarmed. "Is something wrong?" He asked with concern evident in all of his features. She smiled at him and shook her head, looking down as she did. She then looked back up at him and moved her arms to around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

"No, nothing's wrong. Our second child is just moving." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and held her close.

"That's wonderful!" She felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she continued smiling. Their second child was healthy. She felt Ulquiorra slide one of his hands from the small of her back to her still flat abdomen. He kissed her forehead. "Tukiko will be waking up soon." Orihime nodded.

"Yeah..." She pulled away from the embrace slowly before looking up at him and walking to Tukiko's room. Still asleep. She then went back to her and Ulquiorra's room and collapsed onto the bed on her stomach. She was exhausted. Ulquiorra walked in the room shortly and sat next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her back as he looked at her. He gently rubbed her sensitive skin that was visible due to the fact her shirt slid up a little. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" She nodded. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll take care of Tukiko until you wake up."

"Ok...thanks." He kissed the side of her head and stood up. He pulled the comforter over her and walked out of the room. Orihime fell asleep within a few minutes.

Three hours later, Orihime woke up. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms before sitting up slowly. She got out of bed and walked to the living room. She found Ulquiorra and Tukiko watching Tukiko's favorite show. The little girl was playing with a couple toys, and Ulquiorra looked like he was about to go to sleep. When she entered the room, Tukiko looked up at her before continuing her games. Orihime sat next to her drowsy partner and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him.

"How'd everything go?"

"Pretty good. She's just been playing and watching this since she woke up."

"When she wake up?"

"About 45 minutes ago."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm...eh. Feeling a little sick but mostly good. Why?"

"Just how morning sickness kicked in."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright." Orihime watched Tukiko as she played and moved a hand to her abdomen, gently moving her hand up and down in a stroking manner. Ulquiorra moved a hand over hers, entwining his fingers in hers. She smiled.

"I can't wait to see our second baby..."

"Likewise."

Two months later, Ulquiorra carried his sleeping daughter into her bedroom. He laid her down gently on her bed and kissed her forehead as he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He walked out of the room, switching off the light as he did so. He walked into the room he and Orihime shared to find her laying on her back with her hand on her forehead, obviously frustrated about something. He sat next to her.

"What is the matter, Tsuma?" Orihime giggled a little at the new nickname.

"Nothing. I've just been having problems putting on and taking off some of my clothes."

"I see. Would you like to have them fitted?"

"No, no. It's fine. I have some maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with Tukiko."

"Do they even fit?"

"They should. I haven't grown much if at all since then."

"Oh." Orihime yawned.

"Ugh, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." She rolled over onto her side, facing away from Ulquiorra, one of her arms under her pillow as the other was held against her chest. "Goodnight, Ulquiorra-kun." He leaned over her and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Tsuma." She smiled at the name again before drifting off to sleep. Ulquiorra laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waste from behind. He held her tight against him, and started drifting to sleep when he felt a small nudge on his arm. His eyes immediately opened and he looked down at the slight bulge in his wife's abdomen. He turned his gaze to her peaceful sleeping face before smiling and turning his attention back to the bulge. He gently rubbed it, careful not to disturb Orihime. His baby nudged his hand and he couldn't help smiling more. He kissed Orihime's temple again before going to sleep.

A month later, Orihime was beginning to have a little trouble doing certain things. When she got up, she had to hold onto something to help her stand if Ulquiorra wasn't around. Orihime walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She wasn't going to mix drinks or food while pregnant. She sat down on the couch by Ulquiorra, who was watching the news. She leaned against his shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Tsuma."

"Anything interesting?" She looked down as she spoke, rubbing her bulge lovingly.

"No. Same thing everyday."

"Hmm..."

"How's the baby?" He asked as he placed a hand on the bulge gently.

"She's doing fine. Very active little one, loves to kick at night."

"She?"

"Oh, I don't know for sure. I just don't want to call him or her an it. It seems rude and unloving."

"I see. Very well, I shall call our baby a she from now on." He smiled at her and she smiled back before looking back down at her stomach. She looked up at him after a couple seconds.

"Only four months left."

"Yes. Only four months until our second child arrives."

Two months later, Tukiko turned four and Ulquiorra took her to various stores to get her a few presents. While walking down the street, holding Tukiko's hand, he spotted someone walking down the sidewalk as well, heading the opposite direction he and Tukiko were walking. The man smirked when he saw Ulquiorra, and the black haired man noticed a small boy, probably aged around 2, struggling to keep up with the man. As they got nearer to each other, Ulquiorra scowled at the blue-haired man. Ulquiorra's rival snickered at him, stopping in his trail as Ulquiorra did the same.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow."

"You're still alive, eh?"

"Apparently."

"And I see you have a daughter."

"You shall not come near her, trash."

"Gosh, don't get so offensive." Ulquiorra made no response. "This is my son. His name is Yoshio." Ulquiorra moved his eyes to look at the small little boy before looking back up to Grimmjow.

"Keep your son away from my daughter."

"Oi! Within five minutes of seeing each other you're already all offensive!"

"I have better things to do with my time than deal with trash. Let's go, Tukiko." Ulquiorra bent down and picked Tukiko up in his arms and walked away.

"Father, how do you know that man?" The little boy asked Grimmjow.  
"...He's the one...I'm training you to kill. Looks like there's been a slight change of plans..."

Back at home, Ulquiorra carried Tukiko inside the house and set her down. Orihime walked in, her seven month pregnancy bulge evident. Ulquiorra gave her a quick kiss as he placed a hand on her enlarged stomach. She looked up at him smiling.

"So how'd it go?"

"It was...fine for the majority of the time. I would've let her go through a few more stores, but we ran into Grimmjow." Orihime gasped sharply with a look of terror on her face and looked over at their daughter, who was playing with a large stuffed animal in the form of a bat. She looked back at him with her horror still on her face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I merely told him to keep his son away from Tukiko."

"He has a son?"

"Yes. He looked to be approximately two years old."

"Hmm..." She looked at Tukiko before looking down at her stomach. "...We have to keep Grimmjow and his son away from our kids..."

"Absolutely."

"Did Grimmjow say anything?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Ok."

That night, Orihime was laying on the bed as Ulquiorra took off his shirt and put on the pants he slept in before laying on the bed.

"Ulquiorra...I'm worried..."

"What about?"

"Just...if Grimmjow's back, what if he tries to hurt one of our kids?" A tear slid down her cheek and Ulquiorra used his elbow to support himself as he used the thumb of his free hand to wipe the tear away.

"I won't let anything happen to them. I promise." Orihime smiled before rolling onto her side and snuggling against him, hugging him.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arm around her and held her close...or at least as close as she could be with her bulge.

"Relax. You need your rest. Nothing will happen to our children. I refuse to allow any harm come to them." She smiled again and fell asleep shortly. Ulquiorra sighed and ran his fingers through her hair gently. As his fingertips approached the end of her strands, the back of his palm near his wrist faintly brushed against her tight skinned bulge. He rested his hand on the side of it as Orihime slept, and the baby responded almost instantaneously. A split second later, it nudged his hand. He smiled, which was still very rarely seen, and rubbed the area gently. He kissed his wife's forehead and fell asleep.

A month later, Orihime entered her eighth month. Things were getting impossible for her to do, and Ulquiorra often had to assist her with them. He was currently getting a box down from a shelf when Orihime let out a groan. He turned to see her doubled over slightly, her hands pressed against her stomach tightly.

"What's wrong?" He swiftly jumped down and hurriedly walked to her, gripping her arm with one hand and the other a few inches away from her stomach. He looked at her pained face for a few seconds before she answered with a groan.

"I...I don't know..."

"You need medical attention. Immediately."

"No, no. I'll be fine..." She groaned again and fell forwards a little. Ulquiorra caught her and held her up.

"You do require medical attention. Right now."

"No, Ulquiorra! I'll be -" She was cut off by something wet and sticky practically dumping out of her in a swift stream, forming a huge puddle on the floor. She and Ulquiorra looked down to find something unsettling. Her clothes were stained red and the puddle was of nothing but pure blood. "Oh no..." Orihime started tearing up, fearing the worst for their child. She could feel blood still flowing out of her at a swift pace. Ulquiorra shook his head and picked her up bridal style quickly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! I want to-"

"Want to what? Die?"

"No! I just want to deal with this at home!"

"You're not doing this alone! I will assist in any way I can, but there's nothing I can do for this!"

"Just let me stay home! Call a midwife or something if you want! I have a feeling this is just one of those more difficult premature births!" Ulquiorra knew he wasn't going to convince her to leave the house, and he had heard and read on multiple occasions to never argue with a pregnant woman, much less one in labor. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll take you to the bedroom and call a midwife."

"Thanks..." He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed, grabbing the nearby phone with his blood-covered hand. He opened the phone book and called the first midwife number he saw as he attempted to ease Orihime's discomfort a little by rubbing her back and arm with his free hand. A half hour later, he had called all of the numbers and not one answered. He looked over at Orihime, and she had obviously lost a lot of blood. She appeared very drained and tired, and was breathing shallowly. Unfortunately she continued losing blood. He shook his head and slammed the phone down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think you're in labor?" She nodded slowly and weakly. "What makes you think that?"

"C-contractions..."

"Ok. I guess I'll have to help you through the delivery. Unless you want to go to the hospital now." She shook her head, and Ulquiorra kissed her temple before heading to the foot of the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to go the hospital? You might need a c-section or something..."

"No..."

"Alright. I'll help you through this. Don't push too hard no matter what. Your body can use instinct to push the baby out on its own as long as you aid it a little."

"Ok..." He pulled her legs apart gently and confirmed she was dilated enough to start pushing from what he had read in a book regarding child bearing. He looked up at her.

"You can push on your next contraction. Just remember to take it slowly and don't push too hard." She nodded. Ulquiorra then remembered how their daughter was just in her room, and began praying she wouldn't-

"Mom?" Of course she would. Ulquiorra turned to see Tukiko standing in the door, looking at Orihime in horror.

"Tukiko, please stay out until I tell you you can come in, ok?"

"But Mom!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I'm trying to help her. Please go in the living room until I tell you to come in." Tukiko slowly nodded and looked at Orihime for a few seconds before slowly walking away. Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime to see her looking after their daughter.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds before looking at Ulquiorra. "I...I think I feel a contraction..."

"Just don't push too hard. For your safety. Your body will push the baby out by itself." She nodded once a few seconds before she pushed a little. Ulquiorra shook his head as more blood continued to stream out in a stronger flow as she did so. There wasn't anyway to stop it from happening. He just prayed she'd make it after all the bloodloss. Orihime fell back to miniscule distance after her contraction stopped. She couldn't tell what Ulquiorra was thinking, but could tell he was worried about her well-being. She just wanted the baby to be born healthy and at home, even if it costed her life. Why couldn't Ulquiorra understand that? Surely he cared for their child too! She felt another contraction and pushed, as gently as she could to help her body push the baby out. She felt more blood flow out, and saw Ulquiorra shake his head again. She was feeling extremely weak, and knew Ulquiorra could tell. After she fell back down the short space, she looked at him.

"Ulqui...I'm fine...the bloodloss isn't too bad..." He shook his head.

"You're just saying that. I can tell you're very drained." She didn't respond. There was no arguing with him. A half hour passed, and the baby hadn't crowned yet. Orihime was getting even weaker, and Ulquiorra was getting scared out of his wits. He wasn't about to lose her. He noticed her push again, and finally the baby crowned. He looked up at her and nodded slightly to tell her it was almost over. She smiled for a split second before feeling another contraction. After she stopped pushing, she looked so drained it looked like another contraction could kill her. Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead, she was panting hard, and she was obviously extremely drained from all the blood she lost. Not to mention just actual labor and birth. Ulquiorra shook his head and moved to the side of the bed. He kissed her forehead and held her hand. "Don't give up on me. Please. Just a little more and you'll be done and able to rest. Please make it through this. Do you want to go to hospital now?" Orihime moved her body a little in a way that told him no. He kissed her temple again before moving back to the foot of the bed. The stream of blood flowing out of her never stopped the entire time. It was constant, and the only time the strength of it changed was when she pushed and that caused more blood to flow out. Orihime could her her heartbeat, and when she barely opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She knew there wasn't much time left for her, and only wished she could hold her baby in her arms one time before her heart stopped. She felt bad for Ulquiorra, but he would have two pieces of her afterwards. And they were his kids too. He wouldn't be alone if she didn't make it. No, she had to stop thinking like that. She was going to be ok. She was going to raise her second child with Ulquiorra. She was going to watch them get their high shcool diplomas. She was going to make it. She felt another contraction, and pushed a little harder to help her body more. Must to her and Ulquiorra's relief, the baby was out. Ulquiorra held it up gently so she could see it, or at least somewhat see it through the blurriness of her eyes. "We have a son, Orihime." She smiled and almost cried. Ulquiorra cleaned and wrapped the baby in a blanket. He walked over to her holding their son. He gently set him down in her arms and she began tearing up as she looked down at him.

"He's beautiful..." She leaned back against the pillows Ulquiorra had propped up for her. Her husband watched her breathing, and noticed it was extremely slow and uneven. Ulquiorra placed a hand on her stomach gently.

"Tsuma...how weak do you feel?"

"Very..."

"Do you feel like you're still losing blood?" She nodded slowly, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He slowly walked back to the foot of the bed to find a stream of blood still flowing out of his wife. He shook his head, not sure what to do. He walked back up to Orihime's side and kissed her temple. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't bother trying to change my mind."

"No, Ulqui-"

"Orihime, you need serious medical attention."

"Ulqui...please..."

"No." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You can't do this alone."

"But...I'll be fine...I just need to rest..."

"Tsuma...please..."

"No, Ulqui..."

"Alright, that's enough. You're too weak. I'm taking you to the hospital." He picked her up bridal style, she still holding their son.

"Ulquiorra...please...no..." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why couldn't he understand she just wanted to be home with their baby? She was starting to feel better already! She didn't need to go to the hospital! She decided to show him she didn't need help and gently removed one of her arms from cradling her newborn son and punchied him on the soulder. Weak enough not to hurt him or make him mad, but strong enough to get her point across. He looked at her confused and she looked up at him for a split second before looking down, a little ashamed and embarrassed. She looked at their son and held him closer to her chest. "Please...let me stay home...I just need to rest and let my body recover some blood..." She felt his arms tighten around her and heard his breath hitch, which meant he didn't want to, but he wasn't sure what to do. Finally he sighed.

"Ok. But if you feel weak after two hours, you're going to the hospital."

"It's a deal." He gently laid her back down on the bed, and checked her to see if the blood flow was bad. It had stopped, much to his relief. He walked back to her side and kneeled beside the bed, stroking their son's head, which was covered in black fuzz.

"We need to name him." He said after a few seconds.

"Yeah...do you have any names chosen?"

"Yes. I like the name Tadao."

"Tadao. It's perfect." Ulquiorra kissed her forehead.

"Tadao it is." Orihime smiled and pulled their son against her chest more as she leaned back further into the pillows. She could feel her heart slowly returning to normal, but knew there was still a lot of blood for it to recover.

"Ulqui...promise me something..."

"What?"

"If I don't make it...you have to promise to take care of Tukiko and Tadao. Be there for them when they need you."

"Of course I promise. And you will make it." He rested his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes. "You have to. I will not lose you again." Orihime smiled. At least everything would be fine if she lost her life. She couldn't do that to Ulquiorra or her children though, if she could avoid it. She then remembered what had happened and gasped.

"Tukiko." Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Shit. She's still in the other room. I'll go tell her everything's ok." Ulquiorra got up and walked to where Tukiko was. He found her sitting with her knees pulled up the her chin and a scared look on her face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Is Mom ok?"

"She's fine. She's just tired, and it might be awhile before she feels better."

"But...all the blood...it's even on your shirt..." Ulquiorra looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood, as well as his arms and hands.

"She'll be ok. You know when you get cuts it stops bleeding after a few minutes? Same thing. She stopped bleeding...Come on, you have a little brother to meet." He smiled and motioned for her to followed him. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Ok..." She got up and followed him to the bedroom. They walked in and saw Orihime holding Tadao close. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Tukiko, this is your brother, Tadao." Tukiko walked over to the bed slowly and looked at him.

"...He's so small..." Orihime giggled softly.

"You were once this small too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Tukiko looked at Tadao for a few minutes before leaving to her room. It was clear she wasn't quite sure how to act. Ulquiorra stroked Tadao's cheek with the back of his finger lovingly. The newborn opened his eyes in response to the touch, revealing green eyes, the exact shade of Ulquiorra's and Tukiko's. Orihime giggled. "Your genes are too strong, Ulqui. Both of our children have green eyes and dark hair." He smiled.

"I suppose so."

"But they're the most beautiful children anyone could ever ask for."

"True."

"I just remembered...ah, nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, what's wrong?"

"Well...when Ichigo found out Tukiko was your daughter, he got really mad and wanted to kill her..."

"He did what?"

"He started calling her an abomination...and saying she shouldn't exist...and..." She started tearing up, and Ulquiorra wiped her tears away.

"Well, next time we see him, I'll talk to him."

"Alright...I'm just afraid of what he'll do when he-" She was cut off when the phone started ringing. Ulquiorra answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I talk to...wait, who is this?" Ulquiorra could tell who that voice belonged to, and looked at Orihime concerned.

"I think you know, Kurosaki."

* * *

**Oh shit. Grimmjow's back with a son and Ichigo now knows Ulquiorra's back! I hope to get the second chapter up soon. Keep an eye out! I'll edit this later, I'm just really tired right now! xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for the wait! I got a new laptop, and unfortunately ALL of my files from my old one were gone, so I had to retype every single story I ever wrote, some of which were never posted. I have also been very busy since the posting of chapter 1, so I only got maybe an hour a week to work on the stories. But I finally got Chapter 2 done for you :D I meant for it to be 5k words like the other one, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I can't promise that Chapter 3 will be up before November, but I will try, now that I've gotten back into the swing of fanfiction writing. **

**Also, please don't be saying stuff like "hurry up!" (rudely without any other comment) and other rude comments. These will only make me LESS motivated to write the next chapter, which means it'll take longer. I don't have time to sit and type all day. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get that across to my reviewers. If you ever feel like I'm taking too long, please look at my page before reviewing and telling me to hurry up. There should be a note there if I'm taking longer than expected.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach or it's characters. Tite Kubo own them :3 me own only OCs :3**

* * *

"Ulquiorra?!"

"Hello again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"The hell?! I thought you were dead! I saw you turn to ash! Never mind that, what are you doing in Orihime's apartment?" Ulquiorra looked at his wife with a look of unamusement.

"Brilliant deductions, Kurosaki." He replied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "High speed regeneration ring a bell? To answer your question, Orihime and I are together now. You should've been able to figure that out, considering you've met our daughter. But I see your brain is still not as advanced as an Arrancar's. Pity. I was hoping you'd gotten stronger since our last encounter, without needing your Hollowification."

"Shut the hell up, Ulquiorra! I swear, if you hurt Inoue, I'll-"

"Cifer."

"What?"

"Her surname is no longer Inoue. It's Cifer. We've gotten married since my return."

"I swear, Ulquiorra, on my life, that if you dare hurt her, I will kill you."

"Why would I wish to harm my wife?"

"That's another thing. When did you get married? And why would an Arrancar marry a human?"

"I'm not an Arrancar anymore. I still possess some of my abilities, yes, but I am human in every other category. We got married within a few months of my return."

"That's it. I'm coming over there and I will sort this out then." Ulquiorra heard the phone disconnect and sighed. He hung up the phone before turning to his wife.

"How'd he react?" Orihime asked.

"He's coming over." His wife gasped and looked down at their newborn son. "But don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Tukiko or Tadao."

"Ok….." She held their son closer to her chest. "Why does he have to come over so soon after Tadao's birth? Poor little guy was just born, and now Ichigo's coming probably to fight…" Ulquiorra spotted a tear slide down her cheek and gently wiped it away.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to Tadao, Tukiko, or you."

"Ok…" Ulquiorra kissed her forehead and got up. He walked to the door and waited for Ichigo to arrive. Once he arrived, he scowled at Ulquiorra.

"How the fuck did you return? I saw you turn into ash."

"Perhaps you are failing to recall I possess the ability to regenerate. It took a longer period of time since my entire body had to regenerate completely from dust. And when I did regenerate, I found I had become almost human, with some abilities still intact."

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's great. But I will not allow you to harm Orihime."

"Did I ever say I had intentions to do so? There are only two possibilities. Either I say things that I can't recall, nor do I want to say, or you are making assumptions based purely on my past as an Arrancar. Either way I won't allow harm to come to her. That is why I am not allowing you to see her. You are clearly troubled, as you seem to be much harsher and quick to assume than you were when we last encountered one another."

"Hmph. I see you're just as much of a talker as you were before our last fight. But none of that matters now. I met your daughter. While I am upset that she is half Arrancar, I will tell you that she was rather cute, for being the offspring of a Hollow."

"Offspring? She is not mere offspring. She is a child. My child. Tsuma's and my child. Now, why have you come here? Surely you do not intend to fight."

"No. Originally that was my intention, but seeing as you are remaining calm, I think I'll be able to hold back and talk things through. If you are ok with that."

"Of course. I would much rather speak calmly than fight you, even though I would surely win."

"Right. Now, I need to know if you're still in touch with Aizen. If you are still obeying orders from him, I'll-"

"I want nothing to do with that bastard."

"….what?"

"You heard me. I want nothing to do with Aizen. I now see how awful of a man he was, and I have no respect for him left. He held Tsuma captive, and while it is what helped me truly get to know her, it is still unforgiveable."

"Oh…"

"The bastard can go to –"

"ULQUIORRA!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he heard his wife shrieking his name. He turned around quickly and ran to the bedroom, to see Grimmjow in the room, holding Orihime against him and an arm around her neck, Tadao in his other arm. Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Hey Ulquiorra. What took you so long, huh?"

"Put the woman and our child down, Grimmjow."

"I don't think so. I think…" Grimmjow looked down smirking at Orihime before looking back up at him. "I'm going to enjoy watching you try desperately to get them back. You are human now, you can't go to Las Noches easily." Ulquiorra lifted his hand and began charging a cero.

"Put them down."

"You think you can hurt me? I'll show you-" Ulquiorra fired the cero directly at Grimmjow's chest,making him drop Orihime and Tadao. Luckily Orihime was able to grab her son before he landed on the floor. She stood up quickly and ran out of the room as Grimmjow was blown through the wall. She ran into Ichigo on the way to the living room.

"Orihime? What's going on in there? And…you have another child?"

"Grimmjow showed up. He and Ulquiorra are fighting! And yes, but we can discuss this later. Ulquiorra needs help! Please help him!" Ichigo could tell she was genuinely concerned for her husband, and decided to put the past behind him.

"Ok, I'll help him. You stay here though, and take care of your children."

"Ok…" Ichigo ran back into the bedroom, nearly running into Tukiko, who was running into the living room.

"Mommy! What's going on?!"

"Just stay in here sweetie, everything will be ok! I promise."

Upon reaching the bedroom, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra standing in the hole in the wall, looking down. He could faintly hear Grimmjow cussing at Ulquiorra from the ground. Ichigo walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

"I came to help you. What do you think?"

"Help? Since when did you have the desire to help me?"

"Since I saw how desperately Orihime wanted you to be helped. I never knew just how much she cared for you."

"Very well."

Grimmjow glared up at the two of them, scowling angrily. "Just wait 'til I'm up there, Ulquiorra. Just wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, everyone! Been ultra busy as of late. And unfortunately my mother has fallen ill so chapter 4's posting date is...a complete mystery even to me. I apologise for how short chapter 3 is; I just wanted to get something up for you.**

**Take care of yourselves, have a merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and I will see you next time! :D  
**

* * *

Grimmjow glared up at the two of them, scowling angrily. "Just wait 'til I'm up there, Ulquiorra. Just wait."

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's death glare aimed at the two of them, mostly Ulquiorra. He turned the black haired man next to him. "What do we do?"

"What do you think, Kurosaki? We fight. I thought you were intelligent."

"Shut up." He returned his gaze at the blue eyed Espada down on the ground. "Plan?" Ulquiorra turned to him studying him.

"Do you believe it'd be possible for you to release Getsuga?"

"What?"

"Getsuga. Think you can release it?"

"I got that, thank you. And…. I suppose. Although I don't like you thinking you can bark orders at me." Ulquiorra scowled at him in response.

"Would you rather place your friend, my wife in danger?"

"I didn't-"

"I know. And I am not bar-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME?! DAMMIT!" Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked down at the very angry Grimmjow glaring at them.

"Calm yourself, Sexta."

"Shut up, Ulquiorra. You haven't the right to talk to me in a belittling tone anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"Who's the one low enough to threaten a newborn's life?"

"Ha! You act as though you're sur-"

"Surprised? Not in the slightest. I merely stated you are low enough to put an innocent child in danger."

"I swear Ulquiorra, I'll-"

"Then get up here and do it. What are you waiting for?" Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra in surprise, and noticed he had a hand held slightly behind him out of the sight of Grimmjow, finger extended… "Come and deliver your threat, Sexta."

Grimmjow growled loudly at them before jumping up to the hole in the wall. Just as he reached the hole, Ulquiorra's hidden hand shot out, Cero firing at the unexpecting Espada. However, Ulquiorra was taken by surprise as well when Grimmjow disappeared once the Cero hit him. Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra, wide-eyed.

"Did you…?"

"Kill him?...I don't have a definite answer. Such a thing never happened before…" Ulquiorra looked around the room and down on the ground, as well as the air near the hole. "I don't sense his riatsu…." He turned around and started walking out of the bedroom. "I'm going to check the house. I'm not prepared to risk losing my family." Ichigo watched him walk towards the door before turning to look around as Ulquiorra did. He sighed and followed the green eyed former Espada into the room Orihime, Tukiko, and Tadao were hiding in. Ulquiorra seemed…tense. Orihime noticed it too.

"Ulqui-kun? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Tsuma. Are you and the children safe?"

"Yes…. But why are you so tense?"

"Grimmjow disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't a clue where he is. I can't sense his riatsu, so I guess we're ok…for now." He turned and faced Ichigo. "Thank you for your help, or at least offering it seeing as our opponent disappeared."

"Hey, Orihime's a friend. Of course I'd-" He then noticed the huge blood stains all over Ulquiorra. "What happened?" Ulquiorra followed his gaze to the blotches.

"Tsuma…had some difficulties delivering our son." Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned to face Orihime.

"You alright, Ino-"

"Cifer." Ulquiorra corrected.

"You alright, Orihime?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Alright."

An hour later, Ulquiorra was able to completely relax knowing Grimmjow wasn't anywhere near. He glanced over at his newborn son in his wife's arms as their elder child looked over him. He really was a cute little guy. And he did look a lot like Ulquiorra. The former Espada let out a quiet sigh to himself. Who would've thought just a few years ago that he would have become human for a girl? No one would have ever guessed presently that Tukiko was actually conceived from just a mission the two were told to complete? So much had changed.

Ulquiorra approached his wife sitting on the couch and she handed him Tadao. Ulquiorra took note of how small he was, and realized…this was the first time he'd ever actually held a baby. He wasn't there when Tukiko was little. He cradled his son in his arms, scared he'd hurt him. Orihime assured him he wouldn't and that she trusted him. She giggled a little.

"If I didn't trust you not to hurt our babies, do you really think I'd be willing to give you another child?" Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile a little.

"I suppose not."

"Then don't worry. I have complete faith in you as a father. You'll be the greatest one there is!"

"Thanks, Tsuma." The two smiled at each other, unaware things were not going to be as easy as they hoped.


End file.
